Family Adventures
by HollyDragneel
Summary: This story follows Lucy and Natsu in their adventures of parenting. The first several chapters will be about Lucy's pregnancy. Please R&R. P.S. I will update on a when complete basis. Thank you for understanding and enjoy. Also as I get more used to writing this story the chapters will begin to get a little longer. :D


It was an early summer morning when Natsu woke up to the sound of Lucy throwing up in the bathroom. He gets up and walks over to the bathroom and knocks on the door.

"Hey Luce" he calls "are you okay?" he asks curiously as he hears her throw up again.

"I think I'm sick Natsu" she says tiredly "I've been throwing up for awhile now, I feel like I've puked my entire stomach up"

"Can I come in?" Natsu asks "Y..Yeah" Lucy stammers

Natsu walks in and immediately kneels down beside Lucy and rubs her back tenderly as she is over come by another wave of vomiting.

"Babe, I think you should go see Porlyusica" he says "She might have something for your stomach"

"You're right, Natsu" Lucy says "I'll go get dressed and then I'll head over to see her, you can go on to the guild if you want too"

"Are you sure?" Natsu says "I can come with you if you want me too"

"It's fine, I'll come to the guild once I'm done at Porlyusica's" she says "Okay" Natsu says as he kisses her cheek and heads to the guild.

Lucy gets dressed and grabs her keys before she heads out the door and heads to Porlyusica's house located in the East Forest. When she gets there she knocks on the door that is attached to a hollowed out tree.

She waits for a second before she hears yelling coming from behind the door "GET OUT OF HERE YOU ANNOYING HUMAN!" Porlyusica yells from behind the door. "Miss Porlyusica, It's me Lucy" Lucy says "What do you want" Porlyusica says irritated "I've come to see if you have anything for upset stomachs" Lucy says.

"Ugh, come on in" Porlyusica says as she leads Lucy inside. Lucy sits on a chair and waits for Porlyusica to come over to her. "Lay down on the table" she says to Lucy. Lucy looks at her curiously before she lays on the table. "Lift up your shirt" she orders Lucy, "Why?" Lucy asks curiously. "Do you want me to help you or not" Porlyusica says annoyed.

"Okay, Okay" Lucy says slowly loosing her patience with Porlyusica. Porlyusica walks up to Lucy and starts to feel her stomach; "How long have you been feeling sick?" she asks Lucy curiously. "Several days, I can't keep throwing up" Lucy says "It's been happening mostly in the morning but I've been sick during the afternoon and evening as well" she states as Porlyusica continues to feel her stomach.

"When would you say you started feeling sick?" Porlyusica asks Lucy "It's been almost a week now" Lucy says "When was your last period?" Porlyusica asks Lucy. "I'm not pregnant if that's what you're thinking" Lucy says irritated "Just answer the question brat" Porlyusica says annoyed as well. "It's been about two weeks since my last period" Lucy replies reluctantly

Porlyusica stops feeling Lucy's stomach and heads to a cabinet "You can put your shirt down" she tells Lucy. Porlyusica comes back with a white plastic stick in her hand as Lucy puts her shirt down. "Is that a pregnancy test?" Lucy asks "I already told you there is know way I could be pregnant" "Well if you aren't pregnant then it shouldn't matter if you take this test or not" Porlyusica says "Ugh fine" Lucy says as she heads to the bathroom.

Lucy uses the pregnancy test and waits for a few minutes and then looks at the test, what she sees leaves her stuck in her spot. *This can't be possible, we used protection* Lucy thinks to herself as she sits down shakily on the toilet lid. She puts her head in her hands and tears fall down her cheeks as she thinks about how she is going to be a mother. As she sits there she doesn't hear Levy come into the bathroom.

"Lu, what are you doing here?" she asks curiously "Levy?" Lucy says surprised as she looks up at Levy her eyes red and puffy from crying. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asks Levy?" Levy giggles " I could ask you the same thing" Levy says. Lucy sighs "I came here to see if Porlyusica had anything for upset stomach" she says

"Did she give you anything?" Levy asks curiously "She had me take a pregnancy test" Lucy says "Lu, what did it say?" Levy asks. Lucy looks at Levy still shocked "I..I'm pregnant" Lucy says her voice shaking.

"LU! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Levy exclaims excitedly "THIS IS AMAZING, OH LU YOU ARE GOING TO BE SUCH AN AMAZING MOTHER" Levy says as she hugs Lucy tightly. "I just can't believe it" Lucy says as she puts her hands on her stomach "I'm excited though, I've always wanted to have a child" she says excitedly

Levy smiles at Lucy "Did Natsu tell you that I was here?" Lucy asks curiously "He did" Levy says "He's worried about you". "Well let's go back to the guild" Lucy says "I don't want to keep this news from him. He is the father" Lucy says smiling.

Lucy and Levy bid farewell to Porlyusica before they head out of her house and back to the guild.


End file.
